The Following of the Black Fayth
by Dame Dashi
Summary: Yuna and the rest discover a race of pople decended from those of Zanarkand. Better summary inside. Rated R for later chapters.


Title: The Following of the Black Fayth  
Author: Angelus Acerbus  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Angst, mild yaoi, and SPOILERS!  
Notes: The story takes place after you fight with Yunalesca in Zanarkand. The first few chapters are a bit of an interlude before Sin and the Airship shows up.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or its wonderful and flexible characters and settings, and I don't claim to. Don't sue me for this little piece of literature, as I am not gaining a penny from it. Thank you.  
The Following of the Black Fayth Chapter I: A Dark Summoner and his Guardian.  
  
Yuna and her party emerged from the Zanarkand dome in silence. The whole group was a bit drained from the battle, and Yuna couldn't help but feel an unnerving amount of detachment from her guardians especially Auron. The Unsent was solemnly scanning the area outside the dome with his one good eye. It was then that he noticed something rather unusual.  
Standing about two hundred feet away from the mismatched troupe where a man and a woman both dressed in dark clothing. The man was dressed in black and blue robes, the blue so dark it was almost undistinguishable from the black. He had long very dark brown hair which fell over his left shoulder in a loose braid. Although the man was obviously the elder of the two he stood back behind the woman who had a long sweeping main of glossy raven hair and was outfitted in black and green. She was also bearing an impossibly large curved blade with seemingly no effort at all.  
"You come closer and identify yourselves!" Auron commanded upon studying their manner of dress. The woman griped the hilt of her sword but her companion had started toward the other party, and so she followed somewhat reluctantly. They stopped about ten paces away. The woman gave her elder a questioning look but he just shook his head. At last he spoke, "Forgive me for startling you. I am Lord Zanifis. I am a summoner of the Order of the Black Fayth, and this," he gestured to the woman, "is my guardian, Sars Keil."  
"The Black Fayth?" Yuna, Tidus, and Rikku said at the same time. Intact everyone in the party was questioning this, none of them had ever heard of the Order. The woman closed her emerald eyes and put a slender hand to her temple. "For one we are not followers of Yevon. Our people were the only ones to survive Bevelle's attack on Zanarkand 1,000 years ago. Well we were the only ones that didn't become fayth for the summoning of the dream."  
Tidus was especially surprised, "but the fayth I talked to said that all of the survivors became fayth." The others gave him a confused look and Sars gazed at him with cold hard eyes. "A small number of us refused and remained here in Zanarkand trying to find a way to rebuild our homes," Zanifis answered looking pained at having to say such a thing. "Lord Zanifis," the guardian muttered under her breath glancing at the sky, "don't you think it would be wise to get theys people on their way and head back to the temple?" Zanifis glanced at the sky as well. "No Sars we should bring them back to the temple with us they'll never make the slopes of Gagazet in time," the summoner answered.  
Tidus looked at Zanifis and asked, "what would we be running away from? We can take any fiend." "That may be true, although I doubt it," Sars answered giving Tidus a very annoyed look, "but what we are running from is no fiend. It is many times worse, and I am afraid Zanifis is correct in saying that you can in no way hope to reach Gagazet in time. So the smartest thing for you to do is to come with us to the temple." Zanifis nodded in agreement.  
Yuna looked to her guardians for help in her decision. Wakka crossed his arms and shook his head, no, but Auron disagreed. "If we go with them perhaps they can explain more about themselves," the red clad warrior said in explanation to his disagreement. Yuna nodded at this before turning to Tidus. "What do you think?" She asked the bleached blond dream. "I agree with Auron," Tidus answered thrusting his fist in the air. "And you Lulu, Kimarhi, Rikku what do you think?" Yuna asked turning to her remaining guardians. They all nodded. So they started off toward the temple.  
The now enlarged group headed by the two mysterious people hurried off through the ruins. They traveled quite a ways without a single word spoken or other incident, but then the group came across a large fiend. Tidus lunged forward to attack it, but Sars but out a thin arm to stop him and firmly said, "let me take care of it, it'll be quicker that way." And so it was the strange guardian stepped forward and took down the fiend with one blow from her large sword. Tidus stood gaping as she slung her blade over her shoulder with the air of one who had just done nothing more spectacular than crush a flea between there thumb and forefinger. They started off again at the same quick pace Tidus continuing to stare in awe at the woman. Auron on the other hand was suspicious, truly a woman that thin and frail looking could not posses such physical strength. He concluded that she was no ordinary girl and that he would try to discover more when they reached this temple that they had spoken of.  
At long last the party reached a large gate that seemed to have been constructed of pieces that had been salvaged from the ruins. Zanifis walked up to a small door at the base of the gate and knocked four times. A panel in the door slid open and the rest could see a shinny pair of eyes peering out. The eyes looked around at Zanifis and Sars, and then at the rest of the group. Then a voice belonging to the eyes spoke, "Lord Zanifis, may I ask who those people are?" Zanifis shook his head and Sars gave the pair of eyes a venomous look. "Theys people are my guests, now open the door we're running out of time," The summoner answered coldly. "Oh yes my Lord I meant no disrespect, It's just that it's my job to ask questions you know," the man behind the gate replied opening the doors.  
Once the party was through the door the gate keeper shut the door firmly behind them, bolting it with a tick piece of metal. The new comers where shocked to find themselves in a finely restored city. They where lead through four large stone arches and on to a main street where towns people dressed in lighter colored clothing as well as the black clad monks and priests turned an inquisitive eye on the party. At last the temple came into view, it was a large building constructed from salvaged pieces of the ruins. Long wide overpasses lead up to the door of the temple and they started up one of theys and came to the towering doors. Sars pushed the doors open and they entered.  
Zanifis gestured around at the interior of the temple, which was light with ominous purple light, and said, "Welcome to the temple Acerbus."  
(author' s pointless comments) HEEE I'm so happy I finally finished the first chapter. PLEASE review I won't put up the next chapter if no one likes this soooo..... 


End file.
